


I love him,he loves her and I'll never be her

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [24]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus deals with his feelings, F/M, Lily knows what's up, M/M, Scorpius and Rose go out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Why should I worry?"





	

"Why should I worry?"

"You want the list in alphabetical order?"

"Rose can take care of herself"

"Actually,I was talking about Scorpius"Lily stated"You don't seem very happy about him and Rose going out"

"They are my friends.Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I don't know maybe because you are in love with him"

"You can not be serious"

"No,I'm Lily"the girl joked as she walked closer to her brother.She put an arm on his back and patted him with comfort.

As if that made him feel better.

So what if Albus didn't like Rose and Scorpius going out?

What if he honestly liked his best friend?

There was nothing that could be done about it.He knew that for a fact.Every time Scorpius would rant about Rose or even daydream with her in his mind was just another proof that Albus couldn't do anything.

Sometimes he just needs to be sad in order for the ones he loves to be happy.

"I don't like Scorpius"

(And maybe one day,it will be true)


End file.
